


《如果》【勁辰】(HIStory系列—著魔)

by Ngasin



Category: obssessed, 勁辰, 著魔
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngasin/pseuds/Ngasin





	《如果》【勁辰】(HIStory系列—著魔)

鸣谢太太提供新梗

开车首选ヽ(*´∀｀)ノ  
一发完(*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)

如果江劲腾迎新营没有受伤⋯⋯

「欸！你刚才去了那里？」  
「别提了。」邵逸辰喘着气，频频回首看看江劲腾有没有追赶上来。  
「发生了什么事吗？」准备晚餐的李慕白瞧见好友神色不对劲，停止洗菜的双手  
「没发生什么。」被江劲腾强吻这个事实，无论怎样邵逸辰也说不出口。  
「没发生什么会这个样子吗？」李慕白抱住怀疑的目光，上下打量好友。  
「咦，你脖子上的是什么？」李慕白敏感地注意到好友颈项上斑驳的红点。  
「被蚊子咬的。」邵逸辰按住脖子，脸红得像熟透的虾子一样。  
江、劲、腾！肯定是他刚才留下的！邵逸辰内心已经将江劲腾手刃了千万遍。  
「蚊子，那有这么大蚊子？快告诉我，是不是江劲腾⋯⋯」邵逸辰连忙盖住李慕白的大嘴巴，紧张望向周遭看看附近有没有其他人。  
「真的是他？下手真快。」李慕白非常佩服江劲腾的行动力。  
「不要夸奖他好不好！我是受害者，你到底是不是我的朋友？」邵逸辰瞪眼。  
「我当然是你的朋友。快告诉我，感觉怎样？」在打听八卦方面，李慕白一向不遗余力。  
我真的只对你感觉。  
原来你也对我有感觉。  
耳畔响起江劲腾沙哑低沈的嗓音，灼热的呼吸拂拭邵逸辰的脸颊，心脏急速加快律动，躯体止不住颤抖。前世的记忆根殖大脑内，身体反射性地积极响应江劲腾。  
差一点，只差一点，他又要沦陷在江劲腾的怀里。  
「不好。」  
「骗人。」瞧见邵逸辰羞红了脸，肯定发生了什么不可告人的秘密。  
「晚餐到底还要不要弄？」邵逸辰使劲地揉搓卷心菜泄愤。  
「好啦好啦，别跟食物过不去。不然你我今晚都得空着肚子。」李慕白抽走被邵逸辰残害的蔬菜，开始准备晚餐。

晚餐过后，重钧学长提议举办试胆大会，男生女生全聚在他的帐篷外听鬼故事。今天被江劲腾折腾了大半天，邵逸辰实在没那个心情与精神，只好让李慕白独自参加，而自己则留在帐篷内休息。  
严冬的山岚腾空跃飞，清冽的寒风刺骨，刚洗完澡的邵逸辰白衬衫外加厚实的外套保温，随意穿了条休闲裤围裹毛毯而眠，浑身暖烘烘的他没多久便入睡了。  
倏然腹部传来一阵凉意，邵逸辰打个激灵，抬目便对上了江劲腾深不见底的眼眸。  
「江劲腾！」这下子，邵逸辰的睡意全飞走了。  
为什么他会出现在帐篷内？  
「继续睡，不用管我。」江劲腾指尖沿着邵逸辰姣好的腰腹线游走，微凉的触感惹得他阵阵哆嗦。  
什么叫做不用管你！  
拜托，你的手伸进我的衣服里好不好！  
「放手！」邵逸辰想要推开江劲腾，奈何体格相差太多，最后变成双手抵住江劲腾的胸膛。  
可恶，为什么重生后也要被他欺负！  
明明没有在十九号那天遇上他，为什么他还纠缠我不放！  
「我偏不。」江劲腾撩起邵逸辰衬衫的下摆，吮吸邵逸辰光滑的凝肌，留下深浅不一的痕迹。  
「你干嘛一直烦我！」  
邵逸辰提膝蹬撞江劲腾，可他忘记了江劲腾曾拿过业余拳击锦标赛的冠军，两三下手势便化解邵逸辰的攻击，将他牢牢地钉在地上。  
「因为我喜欢。」江劲腾轻笑，揑紧邵逸辰下巴，欣赏他羞愧不已的表情。  
「放开我！」邵逸辰不服输地瞪回去。  
「你尽管大叫，我不介意有其他旁观者。」江劲腾低沉沙哑的嗓音威胁道，边轻咬他耳廓的圆润。  
「你这个疯子！」邵逸辰气得牙痒，但是又不能拿他怎样。  
「对，我是疯子。」江劲腾直视邵逸辰，他的心顿时漏跳了一拍。  
「一个只对你有感觉的疯子。」江劲腾鼻尖拂拭邵逸辰光滑的颈项，灼热的呼息喷洒在他颈项，彷佛世界只余下他俩的呼吸和心跳声。  
邵逸辰，你要清醒！  
不要忘了前世是怎样遭到江劲腾的背叛！

「走开！」  
邵逸辰拼命挣扎，肌肤因羞愧泛起绯色，胸部不住地上下起伏。  
「你到底在害怕什么？」  
「谁在怕？」邵逸辰口头上不甘示弱，身体却不停地颤抖。这样死鸭子嘴硬的邵逸辰，惹得江劲腾忍不住想逗弄他。  
「唔！」  
江劲腾张口含住邵逸辰胸前的纤细，灵舌在周遭打圈，邵逸辰倒抽一口气，咬紧牙根不让呻吟逸出半分。  
瞧见邵逸辰羞愧难耐的模样，江劲腾坏心眼地啮咬前方熟透的果实。牙齿撕磨皮肤的锐痛，全化成恼人的快感折腾着邵逸辰。  
他咬紧下唇，眼角发红，呼吸变得甜腻而冗长，无一不在激起江劲腾掠夺的欲望。  
江劲腾的灵指在邵逸辰的躯体上肆意游走，滑过紧绷的腰肌，绕着易敏的肚脐打圈，一把握住邵逸辰微隆的欲望。  
「！」  
邵逸辰的身体拉成漂亮的弓型，双手被江劲腾压在头顶，白衬衫撩至胸口，乳尖暴露在冰冷的空气中，配上邵逸辰羞愤不已的表情，简直是一道诱人的风景。  
「别憋着，我要听你的声音。」同为男人的江劲腾，知晓如何挑起对方的欲望。  
「休想！」邵逸辰瞪目。此时眼角含泪的他，楚楚可怜，令江劲腾想要好好欺负他。  
「唔！」江劲腾姆指摩挲邵逸辰的铃口，底下人闷哼了一声。  
他知道邵逸辰有感觉了。

「唔……唔……」  
灵指在邵逸辰身上四处燃点火苗，抚慰前端的嫰肉，边捋弄挺立的纤细神经，揉搓沈实的囊袋，邵逸辰的呼吸变得甜腻而冗长。  
「是你先招惹我的。」江劲腾啃咬邵逸的脖子，盈满着欲望的声音闇哑而低沈。  
「你要负起责任。」江劲腾的硕指往后方探去。  
好紧！  
他忽然妒忌邵逸辰之前的男人。  
「这是你的第一次？」江劲腾抚弄邵逸辰的挺拔，威迫他说。  
「不是。快放开我！」邵逸辰激烈扭动身体。他故意唱反调，为的是气死江劲腾。  
这一世，他不想再栽在江劲腾的手上。  
「你自找的。」被妒忌蒙蔽双眼的江劲腾，草草扩张后，将昂扬挺进邵逸辰狭窄的花径内。  
「！」  
后方的巨痛令邵逸辰绷紧身体，没想到会是这般的痛彻心扉。前世的江劲腾在情事上总是温柔以待，富有耐性地挑起他的情欲，让他深陷在快感中，拼命求饶索爱。  
然而，他忘了这一世的江劲腾，并不是那个与他相处了九年，富有默契的那个他。  
邵逸辰强忍着巨痛，不甘示弱地瞪回去。  
这是邵逸辰仅余的自尊，他不容许自己投降放弃。  
「你会后悔的。」  
瞥见邵逸辰这样倔强，江劲胜发泄似的撞进邵逸辰的体内，一下一下的顶撞，没有丝毫怜惜，邵逸辰几乎疼得快要昏过去。  
江劲腾抬起邵逸的膝盖，握紧邵逸辰精瘦的腰身，将顶端挤进他幽径的深处。  
可他的手不曾空着，反复套弄邵逸辰坚硬的柱身，刮弄铃口的嫰肉，不消一会，手中的灼热已流出几滴晶莹。  
「唔⋯⋯不⋯⋯」  
前方汹涌的快感，后方被开拓至极限，里里外外被填满的感觉，迫疯了邵逸辰。他报复似的咬住江劲腾的肩膀，留下深浅不一的痕迹。  
「真热情。」  
江劲腾邪魅一笑，扙着傲人的腰力将邵逸辰挺举起来，坐在自己的大腿上方。他牢圈着邵逸辰的腰部，不让他有逃脱的机会。  
「放开我！」邵逸辰双手抵在江劲腾肩膊，想要推开他，无奈对方纹风不动。  
「想都别想﹐你是我的。」江劲腾霸道地宣告，箝住邵逸辰的下颌粗暴地吻上去。  
「唔……唔……」邵逸辰反抗的声音被堵住，憋在胸腔，浓浓的情欲气息在帐篷中浮动。  
江劲腾追逐着邵逸辰那闪躲的巧舌，舌尖滑过贝齿，按压附近的柔软，吮吸粉嫩的舌头，让邵逸辰里里内内都染上他的色彩。

「唔……唔……」  
此刻的邵逸辰被吻得脑部发涨，对江劲腾的攻势毫无抵抗之力，无意识响应着对方的烈吻。  
「很舒服，是吧？」江劲腾的唇线勾起满意的弧度。  
「唔……哼……」  
江劲腾啮咬邵逸辰的喉结，随即耳边响起甜冗的呻吟。邵逸辰身体不自主地拴紧江劲腾。  
「这么饥渴。」  
江劲腾握住邵逸辰臂瓣，不急着抽动，享受炽热被邵逸辰紧紧缠绕的感觉。  
「啊嗄⋯⋯」  
江劲腾的唇舌掏空邵逸辰肺部的空气，他的大手圈弄邵逸辰的昂扬，滑过湿滑的前端，邵逸辰甜蜜的喘息充满江劲腾的鼓膜。  
「来，自己动动。」江劲腾扶着邵逸辰的腰肢，上下移动。  
「不⋯⋯」  
不稳定的姿势，令邵逸辰双腿㚒紧江劲腾，身体的重量全压在那敏感点上。蚀骨的快感从结合处爬升腰脊，邵逸辰只能攀附江劲腾的颈项，贪婪吸取周遭的氧气。  
「唔！」  
汗水湿透他秀丽的脸蛋，白皙的锁骨漾着诱人的浅粉色，江劲腾抵不住美色咬一口，邵逸辰反射性地绞紧了江劲腾的火热。无法承受过多欢愉的邵逸辰，忍不住用手抚慰前端，欲被江劲腾阻止了。  
「为什么……」  
「等一下，我们一起。」江劲腾对泪眼汪汪的邵逸辰毫无抵抗力，边吸吮他的唇舌，边用力地抽动腰部，没多久把两人推上顶峰。  
邵逸辰一声娇喘，白浊飞溅在江劲腾的腰腹上，顷刻花穴紧紧拴圈江劲腾的炽热。江劲腾蛮力地撞进邵逸辰的深处，将一波波精华释放在邵逸辰体内。

「从今以后，你就是我的人。」  
江劲腾吻着软摊的邵逸辰，霸道地宣告着。


End file.
